


Lullaby

by IronScript



Series: Voltron Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 7, Singing Lance (Voltron), pinky promises, pre-relationship klance, sneaking around is a McClain family trait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronScript/pseuds/IronScript
Summary: In the middle of the night while Lance is still recovering from the final battle with Sendak, he gets an unexpected visitor...





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Same old same old. Unfortunately not making money from this. :P
> 
> Note: when it was specified who was who in Lance's family I edited the character's names for accuracy. Initially I had just put Marco as the married one, but it's actually Luis. And I'd given his wife the name Anya, which has now been fixed to Lisa, and their daughter's name is Nadia.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Lance woke up to the slow, steady beeping that he’d come to associate with his hospital room.

He blinked a few times sluggishly, wondering what had roused him from sleep, before hearing a soft sniffle coming from the direction of the door to the hallway, and he turned to his head to see the door open slowly, letting in more and more light.

When he saw the small figure in the doorway, arm raised to their face, he realized what was happening.

“Nadia.” He called softly, causing his niece to startle and let out a tiny squeak of surprise before sniffling again. “Come here, sweetie.”

The little girl slowly kept forward, closing the door behind her, removing all sources of light but the moon.

Well, and a few colorful circles from the medical equipment in the room, but Lance preferred to ignore those.

“What’s wrong?” he reached up a hang to brush the hair out of her eyes.

“I had a nightmare.” She whimpered slightly as if in pain before a fresh round of tears spilled from her eyes as she sobbed. “Uncle Lancey…”

His heart broke at the sight of one of his favorite people in the world so sad, and he instinctively took hold of her hand, guiding her up onto the bed with him so that she could lean against him.

Everything considered, he had a feeling that asking what she had dreamt would be pretty stupid of him, so he stayed silent and combed his fingers gently through her hair until she felt ready to speak.

“Y-you didn’t come back.” She brought a hand up to wipe at her wet cheeks after a few minutes. “The bad man took you away.”

It didn’t take a genius to realize what she meant by that, half asleep or not.

“I’m here.” He kissed the side of her head as he hugged her tightly, eyes staring through the opposite wall. “I…I can’t promise that nothing bad will ever happen to me. I have the ability to help, and I’m not about to back down from that.”

She squeezed him painfully, but he ignored his still healing injuries to maneuver her so that he could look her straight in the eye. “But I promise you, I will always do _everything_ in my power to come home.”

His niece maintained eye contact for a few minutes as if searching for something, and though Lance couldn’t help but wonder what she was seeing, since eyes were said to be windows to the soul, he was content to let her look and kept his expression as open as possible.

Silently, she held up a tiny pinky, and he smiled, bringing up his own and sealing the oath by the most sacred of ways before laying a kiss on her forehead.

He leaned back more comfortably on his pillows, his residual soreness becoming more obvious now that Nadia was okay, and he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them as he realized something.

“Wait, Nadia, do your mama and papa know you’re here?” he panicked slightly.

The little girl shrugged, unconcerned as she snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat.

He let out a quiet sigh. “They’re going to ki—er, be mad at me.”

He changed the wording midway, not wanting to bring up death after his niece’s nightmare.

“I’ll protect you.” She pouted cutely, not that Lance could see it.

His lips quirked up fondly. “I feel safer already.”

“As you should.” She giggled before going quiet. “Uncle Lance?”

“Hm…” Lance tried not to yawn. “Si, princesa?”

“Can you sing me to sleep?” the question was hesitant, and his heart felt heavy at the way she ducked her head into his chest in embarrassment.

He had always been the one to sing her to sleep, but she’d been really young back then, and he didn’t think she would remember. Heck, he was surprised that her and her brother remembered him as well as they did, since he didn’t think of himself as someone too memorable, a thought corroborated by Keith not having remembered his name back when they rescued Shiro.

Though…that was unfair, wasn’t it?

The other boy _had_ recalled that he’d been a cargo pilot, which was something at least, and it wasn’t like he was expecting to run into any of his former classmates at the time.

“Of course.” He agreed with a small smile. “Any requests?”

“That one that was in Cheetah Girls 2.” She looked at him hopefully. “Mama said her parents used to sing it to her when she was little, too.”

Lance hummed thoughtfully, trying to recall which song she was talking about before letting out a quiet ‘aha!’ as he remembered the scene in question.

Clearing his throat, he started singing softly, trying not to disturb the other patients in the hospital.

_A la nanita nana_   
_nanita ella, nanita ella_   
_Mi niñ(a) tiene sueño_   
_bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana_   
_nanita ella, nanita ella_   
_Mi niñ(a) tiene sueño_   
_bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre_   
_Clara y sonora_   
_Ruiseñor que en la selva_   
_Cantando y llora_   
_Calla mientras la cuna_   
_Se balancea_   
_A la nanita nana_   
_Nanita ella_

He looked down at Elena, who had fallen asleep, and smiled softly before closing his own eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pair, there were a few people gathered outside of his hospital room, peeking in through the slightly cracked door that Lance hadn’t noticed.

Luis and Lisa, who one of the nurses had in fact contacted when she recognized the little girl wandering around in the dead of night.

Keith, who had been on his way to grab himself some water (and subsequently being scolded for getting out of bed instead of using the call button so they could bring it to him) when he’d caught sight of the older McClains and been admittedly freaked out a little when he realized that there must have been a reason they were let in after visiting hours had ended and assumed the worst.

At some point the nurses had given up trying to make him go back to his room, catching on to the fact that he wouldn’t move until he was convinced Lance was okay.

“Hasn’t seen him since she was three and he’s still her favorite.” Lisa said with a smile as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Poor Luis and Veronica. They never stood a chance, did they?”

“Nope.” Luis smiled as he looked at his beautiful daughter, completely content in his baby brother’s arms. “I’m not surprised, though. Lance has always been fantastic with kids.”

“Yeah, even alien children adore him to pieces.” Keith said quietly from where he’d leaned against the wall next to the door, a soft look in his eyes to match the smile on his face. “He probably has a huge pile of drawings he’s been given, and I doubt he would’ve left them behind on the Castle. Now that I’m thinking about it, it might be a good idea to get him a binder or photo album, actually…”

At this point he was more or less talking to himself, eyes glazed over slightly in thought (and sleepiness).

“We’ll work something out.” Lisa hummed, exchanging a sideways glance with her husband that the Black Paladin missed. “But we’ll worry about that later. For right now, you need to get back to your room and sleep, sir.”

The half-Galran cringed. “Mrs. McClain, please don’t call me that. Keith is fine.”

“Then call me Lisa.” She smiled at the awkwardly polite boy. “Mrs. McClain is Luis and Lance’s mom.”

“I mean, _technically_ —” her husband muttered, only to be cut off by an elbow to the gut, the none-too-subtle action causing Keith to let out a snort. “Oof, fine, woman. Same in my case, though. It’s Luis.”

“I’ll try and remember that.” Keith nodded, jaw stretching oddly as he held back another yawn. “So…er, buenos noches, I guess? I think that’s how Lance says it…”

“Buenas noches, but you’re close.” Luis patted him on the shoulder (minding the other Paladin’s injuries), appreciating the thought. “Good night, Keith.”

The Black Paladin took that as his cue to go back to his room and did so, moving stiffly and slowly, but waving off any attempts from passing nurses to escort him back.

“I get the feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of that boy than we first thought.” Lisa hummed with a smile as he left their field of vision.

“I do believe you’re right.” Luis chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and feel free to leave a comment or request! :D
> 
> Translations (according to Google for the lullaby):  
> Si, princesa-yes princess  
> Buenas noches-good night  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> (Lullaby: A La Nanita Nana)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Come, let’s sing a little lullaby,  
> come, let’s sing a little  
> My baby girl is sleepy,  
> blessed be, blessed be
> 
> Come, let’s sing a little lullaby,  
> come, let’s sing a little  
> My baby girl is sleepy,  
> blessed be, blessed be
> 
> Little spring running  
> clear and loud  
> Nightingale that in the forest  
> Sings and weeps  
> Hush, while the cradle rocks  
> Come, let’s sing a little lullaby  
> Come, let’s sing a little
> 
> [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
